nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Yoko Ono
Yôko Ono, née le 18 février 1933 à Tôkyô dans une famille aisée de banquiers, est une artiste expérimentale, plasticienne, musicienne, chanteuse, compositrice, écrivain, comédienne et cinéaste japonaise, connue notamment pour le couple qu'elle forma à partir de 1968 avec John Lennon, jusqu'à son assassinat sous ses yeux à New York le 8 décembre 1980. Artiste à part entière, Yoko Ono reste dans l'imaginaire collectif la muse du fondateur des Beatles, et aussi celle par qui la séparation du groupe est arrivée. Son nom en kanji est 小野 洋子, Ono Yoko, mais les médias japonais écrivent désormais son nom en katakana, ヨーコ・オノ, écriture utilisée pour les noms étrangers. Biographie Yôko Ono naît en 1933. Sa mère Isoko Ono était issue de la famille des banquiers Yasuda et son père Eisuke Ono travaillait dans une banque de Yokohama. Deux semaines avant sa naissance, son père fut nommé à un poste à San Francisco. Le reste de la famille suivra quelque temps plus tard. En 1937, son père retourna au Japon et Yoko fut inscrite à la Peers' School, à Tōkyō, école réservée exclusivement aux enfants descendants de familles aristocrates. Elle suit ainsi une éducation multiculturelle très riche. Dès son plus jeune âge elle doit fuir les bombardements incessants de la capitale japonaise. Elle se réfugie avec ses parents à la campagne où le luxe laisse place à la misère la plus totale, ce qui forge très vite son caractère. Après la guerre, la famille émigre à New York. Dès l'âge de quatorze ans, Yoko se destine à l'art avec notamment l'écriture, montrant déjà une attirance très nette vers l'avant-gardisme, ce qui ne fait pas l'unanimité de ses professeurs. Elle fréquente le milieu théâtral, entamant aussi des études de philosophie. Elle suit de même des cours de lettres et de chant et découvre des compositeurs d'avant-garde comme Arnold Schönberg. Elle est alors très influencée par la beat generation (mouvement littéraire et culturel des années 1950) et adopte le style qu'on lui connaît, habillée de noir et cheveux lachés. En 1956, elle se marie avec le compositeur japonais Toshi Ichiyanagi. Ils divorcent en 1962 après sept ans de vie commune. Le 28 novembre de cette même année, elle se remaria avec l'américain Anthony Cox. Cox était un musicien de jazz, réalisateur de films et promoteur d'art. Il avait entendu parler de Yoko à New York et l'avait rencontré dans un hôpital psychiatrique où sa famille l'avait placée après une tentative de suicide. Le 8 août 1963, Yoko donna naissance à une fille, Kyoko Chan Cox. Le mariage tomba rapidement (des témoins ont vu Tony et Yoko se menaçant avec des couteaux de cuisine) mais les Cox restèrent malgré tout ensemble pour leur carrière commune. Bientôt, ils revinrent à New York avec Kyoko. En 1958, Yoko suit des cours sur la musique expérimentale, prodigués par John Cage, grand nom de l'avant-gardisme qui l'influence énormément, notamment avec l'art pictural qu'il enseigne : le minimalisme. Elle s'engouffre dans cette voie, qui lui convient pleinement, et tente de produire ses premières œuvres et spectacles artistiques. Fin 1964, avec le retour en force du pop art, elle reprend confiance en elle, créant le bagism, spectacle consistant à s'enfermer dans un sac avec un partenaire, qui rencontre un certain succès. Yoko acquiert peu à peu une notoriété dans le monde de l'art en adhérant au groupe d'artistes Fluxus et publiant un recueil de poèmes, Grapefruit. Ayant eu vent du fort mouvement culturel à Londres, marqué par le fameux Swinging London, le couple Cox-Ono décide de s'y installer en 1966. Après quelques démarches, elle fait la connaissance de John Dumbar, directeur de la galerie Indica où elle parvient à y faire une exposition, dont le vernissage est prévu pour la mi-novembre. Invitée le 9 novembre 1966 au Destruction in Art Symposium de Londres, Yoko rencontre John Lennon, la star des Beatles lors du vernissage de son exposition Unfinished Paintings & Objects à la galerie Indica. Lennon découvre alors l'univers de l'artiste conceptuelle, son imaginaire, son humour qui entrent intimement en résonance avec ses aspirations intellectuelles et artistiques. Il ne reste pas indifférent au charme mystérieux de la Japonaise. Le premier objet qui attire son attention est une pomme mise en vente pour 200 livres : déclara-t-il au magazine Rolling Stone. Lorsque John Dunbar propriétaire de la galerie, demanda à Yoko de laisser John enfoncer un clou sur une œuvre en bois, elle refusa tout d'abord car le vernissage avait lieu le lendemain et elle voulait que la planche soit intacte. John proposa alors, devant la réticence de Yoko, de payer cinq shillings imaginaires pour planter un clou imaginaire. Le couple se marie le 20 mars 1969 à Gibraltar. Ils se produisent par la suite dans toute une série d'apparitions artistiques ou musicales. En 1980, John Lennon décide de revenir au devant de la scène publique avec son album coécrit avec Yōko, Double Fantasy, qui connaît un véritable succès. Peu après, le 8 décembre 1980, il est assassiné sous les yeux mêmes de Yōko. Après l'assassinat de John, Yōko ralentit sa production artistique et se consacre entièrement à son fils Sean. Depuis le début des années 1960, Yoko a milité pour la paix et la défense des droits de la femme. Après leur mariage, John et Yoko utilisèrent leur célébrité pour promouvoir la cause qu'ils défendent "la paix dans le monde" avec leur célèbre Bed-In durant leur lune de miel à l'Hilton Hôtel, à Amsterdam en mars 1969. Les médias du monde entier les tournent en ridicule, mais en parlant de l'événement, la presse évoque systématiquement le message du couple à propos de la paix mondiale. Œuvre Yoko faisait partie de Fluxus, un mouvement d'artistes d'avant-garde, qui se développa au début des années 1960. Le fondateur de Fluxus George Maciunas ami et source d'intérêt de Yōko pendant les années 1960, admire son travail et, avec enthousiasme, s'occupe de promouvoir les travaux artistiques de Yoko. Maciunas, avec La Monte Young et John Cage, était l'une des influences les plus importantes sur les peformances de Yoko. Sa philosophie, pleine d'humour, subversive et avant-gardiste, a commercialisé une attitude pour soustraire l'art typique des années 1950. Les objets interactifs de l'art de Yoko doivent également quelque chose aux objets ou aux idées Fluxus de Maciunas. Certaines critiques ont décrit l'art de Yoko comme une synthèse entre les idéaux musicaux de John Cage, le silence d'incorporation et les bruits normaux, et l'esprit plus macabre de Maciunas qui a trouvé un chemin dans la promptitude de Yoko pour choquer et les dramatisations de sa douleur mentale — elle avait par le passé déclaré « Chaque artiste est un artiste conceptuel. Je suis une artiste trompeuse ». Une autre influence de Yoko, citée par les critiques, était un artiste contemporain japonais Yayoi Kusama. Les activités de Kusama impliquant la nudité, ont sûrement inspiré la célèbre pochette de John Lennon et Yoko de l'album Unfinished Music No.1: Two Virgins où tous les deux paraissent nus. Kusama était également un organisateur d'événements pacifistes semblables au « bed-in » pour la paix que John et Yoko avait fait en 1969. Yoko était une exploratrice de l'art conceptuel et de l'art performance. L'une de ses performances artistiques la plus reconnue est Cut Piece en 1964, performance pendant laquelle l'artiste, assise sur scène, invite les spectateurs à prendre une paire de ciseaux pour découper ses habits jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement nue. Un exemple de son art conceptuel inclut son livre d'instructions intitulé Grapefruit. Ce livre, sorti pour la première fois en 1964 est un ouvrage essentiel si l'on veut comprendre la démarche artistique de Yoko. Il comprend sept parties : musique, dont la célèbre Cough Piece qui est une performance sonore, peinture, événement, poésie, objet, film et danse qui contient un grand nombre de dessins de la main de Yoko. Ce ne sont pas à proprement parler des notes ; ce ne sont pas tout à fait des poèmes. Ce sont, des descriptions des performances sonores ou visuelles et/ou des objets et installations à venir, mais, de par leur écriture simple, directe, découpée et rythmée, des textes littéraires en soi. Ponctué également d'un questionnaire, d'une liste des ventes de Yoko Ono à New York en 1965, de lettres, de comptes-rendus de performances, de programmes et d'une véritable réflexion sur son œuvre. Yoko a aussi été réalisatrice de films. Elle a fait plus d'une soixantaine de films entre 1964 et 1972. Et sa renommée particulière fut emportée pour un film de 1966 appelé tout simplement Numéro 4. En 1967, Yôko tourne Four (Bottoms) qui acquiert, par le scandale des postérieurs qu'il met en scène, une certaine notoriété, rééditant les scandales qui avaient accompagné trois ans auparavant la sortie de Flaming Creatures de Jack Smith et Sleep d'Andy Warhol. Ce film avait pour ambition d'être un calendrier de 365 paires de fesses portées par les plus grandes figures de l'avant-garde telles que Philip Corner, Ben Patterson et Carolee Schneeman, filmées en gros plan. Au-delà de ce qui pourrait apparaître comme une provocation nourrie de l'esprit et de l'utopie des années 1960, ce film affirme un principe visuel très construit, et le titre Four détermine le cadrage de la composition sur ces fesses paradoxalement dématérialisées en un quadrillage abstrait. John Lennon avait décrit Yoko comme une « artiste inconnue la plus célèbre du monde avant-gardiste » : tout le monde connaissait son nom, mais personne ne savait qui elle était. Ses amis et amours dans le monde artistique de New York incluaient, Kate Millett, Nam June Paik, Dan Richter, Jonas Mekas, Merce Cunningham, Judith Malina, Erica Abeel, Peggy Guggenheim, Betty Rollin, Shusaku Arakawa, Adrian Morris, Stefan Wolpe, Keith Haring, et Andy Warhol, aussi bien que Maciunas et Young. En 2001, YES YOKO ONO, une exposition retraçant plus de quarante-ans de rétrospectives du travail de Yoko, reçu l'award de la prestigieuse International Association of Art Critics USA pour la meilleure exposition de musée organisée à New York. Expositions (sélection) *2015 Yoko Ono: One Woman Show, 1960–1971 - MoMA - Museum of Modern Art, New York **''Take Me (I'm Yours), Monnaie de Paris *2014 Yoko Ono - Half-A-Wind Show - Retrospective - Museo Guggenheim de Arte Moderno y Contemporáneo, Bilbao *2013 Biennale de Lyon 2013 ‎ ** All you need is love : from Chagall to Kusama and Hatsune Miku *2012 To The Light - Serpentine Gallery, Londres *2011 Triennale de Yokohama 2011‎ *2009 Anton's Memory by Yoko Ono - La Galleria di Piazza San Marco, Venise *2008 Touch me - Galerie Lelong - New York *2005 Biennale d'art contemporain de Lyon *2004 Yes Yoko Ono - Museum of Contemporary Art Tokyo (MOT), Tokyo ‎ *2003 Yoko Ono - Women's room - Musée d´Art Moderne de la Ville de Paris *2001 Triennale de Yokohama 2001 *2000 Yoko Ono - Freight Train - Stiftung Starke, Berlin *1997 Yoko Ono. Ex-it - Museo Tamayo, Mexico *1995 Yoko Ono. 3 Rooms - Galleria Civica di Trento, Trento *1992 Yoko Ono - Mary Boone Gallery - 745 Fifth Avenue, New York *1990 Yoko Ono : in facing - Riverside Studios, Londres *1967 Yoko Ono - Lisson Gallery, Londres Carrière musicale Yoko a également mené une carrière de chanteuse. Elle était déjà musicienne lorsqu'elle rencontra John. Elle avait collaboré avec notamment John Cage et la légende du free jazz, Ornette Coleman. Mais sa relation avec Lennon lui donna une notoriété que sa carrière solo ne laissait pas jusque-là espérer. Yoko étudie la musique dès son plus jeune âge dans une école maternelle spécialisée appelée "Jiyu-Gakuen". Elle y apprend à écouter les sons de l'environnement et de la vie quotidienne et à les traduire en notations musicales, comme le fera plus tard John Cage. Dans son désir de transcrire les bruits de la nature, elle décide de combiner le mode de notation musicale occidental à des instructions, prélude aux "Instruction Pieces" qu'elle développera pour la peinture et la sculpture, après avoir remarqué combien dans la musique, à la différence de l'art, il y a une séparation entre la partition écrite par le compositeur et l'interprétation qu'en fait le musicien. Après avoir étudié au "Sarah Lawrence College", où elle chante des lieders allemands et des airs d'opéra, elle rencontre les compositeurs Edgar Varèse, Morton Feldman et John Cage qui dès la fin des années 1950 l'encouragent de se lancer dans la direction qu'elle souhaite emprunter. Elle pénètre le monde de l'avant-garde musicale avec son premier mari, Toshi Ichiyanagi, un jeune musicien et compositeur japonais qui gagne sa vie comme copiste de partitions pour des compositeurs. Tous deux s'installent à Manhattan, dans un loft sur Chambers Street, qui devint, au début des années 1960, le théâtre de nombreuses performances artistiques et de concerts avec La Monte Young, John Cage et George Maciunas. La musique de Yoko Ono a souvent été qualifiée par ses détracteurs comme une litanie de cris, d'autant plus insupportable que l'artiste avait à leurs yeux semé le germe de la rupture entre les Beatles avec l'expérimental Revolution 9. Les cris émis par Yoko Ono dans ses performances vocales traduisent la schizophrénie culturelle qui la marquait depuis son enfance, partagé entre Orient et Occident, le Japon et les États-Unis, où elle fut élevée entre un père qui vouait une admiration infinie à Bach, Beethoven et Brahms et une mère qui jouait de plusieurs instruments traditionnels japonais. Ils sont aussi révélateurs de l'importance qu'elle accorde au corps comme instrument primordial, vecteur d'émotions musicales. Yoko Ono exploite le spectre de la voix de manière unique. Elle devait devenir par la crudité de sa voix, le recours à l'improvisation et au free jazz, une des sources occultes du rock expérimental. L'influence de sa voix "hors limite" transparaît chez une artiste comme Björk, notamment sur son album "Medulla". L'année 1982 voit paraître le sixième album solo de Yōko. Intitulé It's Alright (I See Rainbows), cet album est plus positive que son précédent, Season Of Glass. La pochette montre Yōko avec des lunettes de soleil célèbres avec ses boucles, regardant vers le soleil, alors que sur le dos, le fantôme de Lennon s'interpose entre Yōko et Sean. L'album connu un succès bien mineur dans les charts et deux de ses chansons furent publiées en single, "My Man" et "Never Say Goodbye". L'année 2001 voit la sortie de son album "Bluespringt For A Sunrise" toujours tourné autour d'un esprit féministe engagé. Début 2002, des DJs américains remixèrent des chansons de Yōko pour des clubs de dance. Pour ce projet, elle supprime son prénom qui devient simplement "ONO", une réponse à la phare "Oh No!", une plaisanterie qui l'a poursuivie durant toute sa carrière. Durant sa carrière, Yōko a collaboré avec divers groupes, artistes et musiciens dont John Cage, David Tudor, George Maciunas, Ornette Coleman, Charlotte Moorman, George Brecht, Jackson Mac Low, Jonas Mekas, Frank Zappa,Yvonne Rainer, La Monte Young, Richard Maxfield, Zbigniew Rybczyński, Yo La Tengo, DJ Spooky et Andy Warhol. En 1987, Yōko était l'une des personnalités présentes aux funérailles de Warhol. Discographie * 1968 : "Unfinished Music No.1 Two Virgins" * 1969 : "Unfinished Music No.2 Life With The Lions" * 1969 : "Wedding Album" * 1969 : Live Peace In Toronto 1969 * 1970 : ´Yoko Ono/Plastic Ono Band * 1971 : "Fly" (2CD) * 1972 : "Sometime In New York City" (2CD) * 1972 : Approximately Infinite Universe (2CD) * 1973 : Feeling The Space * 1974 : A Story (ressorti en 1997) * 1980 : "Double Fantasy" * 1981 : Season Of Glass * 1982 : "It's Alright (I See Rainbows)" * 1984 : "Every Man Has A Woman" (Tribute album with various artist) * 1984 : "Milk And Honey" * 1985 : "Starpeace" * 1992 : "Onobox" (6CD) * 1992 : Walking On Thin Ice * 1994 : "New York Rock" * 1995 : "Rising" * 1996 : "Rising Mixes" * 1997 : A Story * 2001 : "Blueprint For A Sunrise" * 2007 : Yes, I'm A Witch (Album de Remix) * 2007 : "Open Your Box" (Album de Remix) Filmographie * 1965 : Satans Bed (en tant qu'actrice) * 1965 : Cut Piece (9 minutes) * 1966 : Eye Blink (5 minutes) * 1966 : Bottoms (5½ minutes) * 1966 : Match (5 minutes) * 1967 : Wrapping Piece (approx. 20 minutes., musique de Delia Derbyshire) * 1967 : Film No. 4 (Bottoms) (80 minutes) * 1967 : Bottoms, advertisement/commercial (approx. 2 minutes) * 1968 : Two Virgins (approx. 20 minutes) * 1968 : Film No. Five (Smile) (51 minutes) * 1969 : Rape (77 minutes) avec Eva Rhodes * 1969 : Bed-In (74 minutes) * 1970 : Let It Be" (81 minutes) de Michael Lindsay-Hogg * 1970 : Apotheosis (18½ minutes) * 1970 : Freedom (1 minute) * 1971 : Sweet Toronto/Keep On Rockin" (70 minutes) de D.A. Pennebaker * 1971 : Fly (25 minutes) * 1971 : Making of Fly (approx. 30 minutes) * 1971 : Erection (20 minutes) * 1971 : Imagine (70 minutes) * 1971 : Sisters O Sisters (4 minutes) * 1971 : Luck of the Irish (approx. 4 minutes) * 1972 : Flipside (TV show) (approx. 25 minutes) * 1972 : Live In New York City (approx. 50 minutes) * 1984 : Then & Now (58 minutes) * 2000 : Blueprint for the Sunrise (28 minutes) Galerie *archives ''Cut, performance, 1964 et 2003 ---- Calligraphie, performance, Australie ---- Airmale(1971) bulle d'air et Arbre à souhaits, Monnaie de Paris, 2015 category:Plasticien contemporain japonais category:réalisateur japonais category:Chanteuse japonaise category:Fluxus category:Naissance en 1933